In the art of directional drilling for hydrocarbons it is beneficial to keep the borehole in the geological zone capable of producing the hydrocarbons, also known as the “pay zone.” The pay zone may, however, be only a few feet thick and yet several thousand feet from the surface. While the person in charge of drilling may have directional control of the drill string, the directional control is limited to at best a single degree of directional change. Therefore, course corrections to keep the borehole within the pay zone may take many hundreds of feet. Any mechanism which aids the driller in entering the pay zone and/or keeping the borehole within the pay zone would be beneficial.